Cuddles Are The Best Medicine
by Gabbalishous-429
Summary: Brandon takes care of a sick Callie on a trip to NYC. (May become a series of one shots if you guys like!) Brallie OneShot


The first thing Callie felt when she woke up that morning was pure exhaustion and pain. She felt awful but she refused to believe she was sick. Callie wasn't going to admit defeat to the common cold, especially on the day of Brandon's big northeastern showcase.

In the three years they have been dating, she has never once missed a performance. She was the one that tied his tie for good luck. The one to talk his worries down every time. And she was the person who cheered the loudest. It wasn't anyone else, not Stef or Lena but her. She wasn't going to be sick and let that ruin his routine. Especially on the day of his biggest performance yet.

Today wasn't going to be any different, she was telling herself. She wasn't going to let the burning in her throat be irritating. Or the running of her nose be bothersome. And the throbbing of her head was most definitely not going to leave her crippling. She was going to suck it up and not let him catch a glimpse of how she really felt this morning. Which is why she was grateful he was up before her showering already, like usual.

She took her time slowly getting out of bed. She was a bit dizzy when she stood but, went on with her morning routine anyway. When she went over to her bag, she removed her black dressy dress along with her flats, relieved more then ever that she packed those instead of her normal heels. She laid them on the chair before walking slowly over to the mirror and sink.

Before she could have time to even look at herself in the mirror, she felt two arms snake around her waist. Callie jumped in surprise at the sudden action, making her head hurt that much more. She hadn't even heard the water shutting off let alone the door open.

"Whoa. Easy there. It's just me." Brandon said as he kissed the side of her head. He took a good look at her from the side and noticed something was off. "You okay?"

Her weak nod in reply was good enough to convince him for a slight moment that she was still shaking off sleep. After giving her a sweet kiss at the base of her neck, he made his way to the other side of the room where he had laid out his suit. "Smart idea getting our own hotel room babe. I'm not sure how I would have felt sharing with the twins or something."

Her head was becoming foggier by the minute. By now she could barely think straight, let alone come up with a convincing reply to his statement. This was the quickest that she could ever remember getting this sick. It confused her to no end how in the matter of ten minutes she went from being able to walk around to barely standing due to dizziness. But Callie was very determined not to mess this day up for him. At this point though, it was starting too look impossible.

"Umm yeah. That would have um been terrible." She was gripping the counter in order to keep the dizziness at bay. She had never felt so horrible in her entire life. "Umm I'm going to take a shower."

Brandon looked over at her concerned again. He could tell something was up beyond the usual slow to wake up but, his philosophy was to let Callie come to him. Trying to push never really worked out for him so it was easier to just let some things go. He wasn't sure today could be one of those days. Before he could say anything the bathroom door shut and the water turned on.

While he waited, Brandon got himself dressed and shaved. He also went over his sheet music again for the fifth time that morning. When thirty minutes passed and she was still in the shower, Brandon's worry grew.

He went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Callie. Are you okay in there baby? You've been in there for a while." Brandon received no answer. "Cal, I'm coming in."

Callie didn't realize what was going on when he opened the door. He found her curled up on the floor by the toilet, looking like she had just thrown up or was about to. His face fell at the sight of her. She was pale and sweaty, signs she had a fever. The cough she let out wasn't all that great sounding either.

After shutting the water off, Brandon sat down next to her and put his hand on her forehead. It was defiantly warm, only adding to Brandon's worry.

"Brandon?"

"Hey baby. I think you're sick. Let's get you back to bed." He started to lift her up in his arms, figuring she was already too weak to walk herself. She put up as much of a fight as she could, which wasn't much more than grabbing on to his dress shirt.

"No. No. I need to get ready for your showcase. You need me there."

He smiled sadly at her. This is always how she gets when she's sick. He placed her down on the bed before reaching for his phone on the night stand table. "I'm going to call Mari. She is going to get some medicine from the store in the lobby and stay with you until I get back."

She weakly shook her head and looked at him with feverish eyes. "No. I have to...have to go. This..." She then broke out into a serious coughing fit. Brandon rubbed her back until it subsided, dialing the number for his sister while he comforted her.

"Shhh baby. It's okay." He put the phone up to his ear with his free hand and continued to rub her back as he watched her already tired eyes close.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mari. It's B." He moved his hand to start brushing the hair that had gone into Callie's face. She just looked so miserable.

"Brandon I know who you are. This is the twenty first century. There is this thing called caller ID." Brandon visibly eye rolls at his sister. She could be so dramatic sometimes. "Anyway. Why are you calling. Shouldn't you and Callie be getting ready for this concert or whatever."

"Yeah. I'm ready. I need a favor. Callie is sick..."

"Callie's sick. Oh my gawd. Is she like okay. She doesn't have mono or something cause that would suck cause that would mean you couldn't..." Brandon closed his eyes in frustration. He did not need to deal with his sister right now. He hated it so much when she rambles. Conversations take forever with her when they didn't need to.

"Mariana. Focus here. She has the flu or something. I need you to go downstairs and get some NyQuil, cough drops and Tylenol. Got that?" Callie then sneezes, making Brandon aware of the reality that there were no tissues in the room. "And tissues too please."

"Okay. Tylenol, NyQuil, cough drops and tissues. I will get that right away. Wait. Who is staying with her. Are you skipping the concert cause I thought that was part of your grade for..."

"No. I want you to stay here if you don't mind. And for the last time it's a showcase not a concert." His sister has been calling it a concert since he invited them to New York for it a month ago. It was the most frustrating thing.

"You mean I don't have to go to the boring piano concert!" The excitement in her voice was very evident.

"Wow. Way to support your brother Mariana." Brandon heard his mom say on the other end.

He closed his eyes. This conversation was getting very frustrating. He just wanted it to end. "Mariana are you watching her or not?"

"Ummm yeah. I'll be up in a few minutes."

After that Brandon quickly ended the phone call. He loved his sister but she was very irritating. He turned his attention back to Callie who was now sleep thanks to the rhythm of his hand brushing her hair. He smiles sadly at her before getting up to finish getting ready.

Ten minutes later Mariana was at their hotel room door with the supplies. Ten minutes after that Brandon left for the showcase so he could get back to his girl as quick as possible.

During the time Brandon was gone, Callie mostly slept. Mariana sat next to her rubbing her back, remembering the last time she was sick the motion helped her sleep easier. Periodically, Mari would make sure Callie took the appropriate medication when she was awake. Over all, the five hours Brandon was gone went by quickly and as painlessly as it could possibly could.

Although very distracted, Brandon did very well at the showcase, not to anyone's surprise. He achieved an A for his piece in his composure class which is what he needed. He was very excited about the day but, at the moment all he wanted to do was get back to Callie.

When he arrived back in the hotel room, he found his girlfriend curled up into his sisters side sound asleep. He smiled at them as he set his suit jacket on the desk chair.

"Hey Mari. How'd it go?"

Mariana took her eyes off the tv for a split second to look at her brother and then back down to the girl who had become as close to a sister as you can get. Callie looked desperately sick and knew all she wanted was for her boyfriend to hold her.

"She's still the same. Threw up once since you left and I gave her a dose of Tylenol and NyQuil about a half a hour ago. She is a little out of it. I think she just wants you right now. Has been mumbling your name nonstop."

"Brandon..." Callie groaned weakly.

He he smiled down at her as he brushed his fingers across her forehead to feel the still existent fever. "Hey baby. How ya feeling? Any better?"

"No. Can you lay with me. I'm cold."

"Of course baby. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." After a few seconds she was out like a light. He let out a sigh before asking Mariana to wait a few minutes so he could get changed into pajama pants.

When Brandon returned form the bathroom, he went back over to the girls and sat on the side his sister wasn't. As if she sensed he had arrived back, Callie turned in her sleep to be closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before wrapping her up into his chest. Mariana took this as her chance to leave the room silently.

After a while Brandon must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows Callie is struggling to get out of bed and to the bathroom. Quickly he jumps up and helps her to the toilet just in time for her to dry heave anything that is left.

"Shhh. Baby it's okay. You're ok. Let it out." Brandon said while pulling her hair back with the hair tie on her wrist. Once her hair is out of her face he starts to rub her back until she leans back into his chest when she is done.

They sat there, with her curled into his chest until he was sure she was done throwing up. He carried her back to bed and crawled in next to her where she once again curled herself into him trying desperately to block out the light from the bed side lamp.

"Brandon?" She asked in a weak voice that was horsed from coughing all day.

"Yeah baby?" He whispered back in order not to aggravate the headache she had even more. She appreciated the effort. He is always the sweetest when she is sick or just not feeling well.

"Can you please turn the lamp off and try to close the curtains more." She lets out a weak cough. "My head really hurts and it's hurting my eyes."

Brandon was on it before she could finish asking. The lamp turned off and he got up to try and get the crack in the curtains to disappear. Afterwards he gets a bottle for water for her to take more Tylenol with. "Here baby take these. They will help your head a bit and hopefully lower that fever too."

He helps her sit up slowly to take the medication. Once she swallows the pills and at least half of the water bottle, she falls back against Brandon in exhaustion. She was so so tired but didn't want to fall back asleep just yet.

"So how was the showcase. Did you do good?" She was freezing and desperately trying to bring the blanket over her and Brandon's body even closer to her. He took notice to this and couldn't help but think that she would be so much more comfortable in their apartment back in Baltimore. He would be bringing her home the second he thought she could survive the three hour car ride.

He smiled down at her. Even with feverish eyes she is beautiful. "I did great. I got an A."

He eyelids start to droop but open right back up in a desperate attempt to stay awake. "I'm proud of you."

He smiles down at her and starts to stoke her hair again. As much as he knew she wanted to stay awake, her body had other ideas. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Always."

"Good," she mumbles into the cotton of his tee shirt. "Cause I hear that cuddles are the best medicine."

Through the night, Callie was up another three times to throw up the minimal amount in her stomach. While she slept, Brandon stayed awake in fear he wouldn't wake up to help her. When her fever still didn't break by morning, Brandon had decided he needed to talk her back to their home. As sick as she was she could survive three hours. The end result would be worth while to be more comfortable.

So he packed their bags and went down the hall to his mothers and siblings room to inform them of his decision.

"Hey B. We didn't think we would see you at all. With Callie being sick and all. You never leave her side when that happens."

"Hey mom." He reached in to give his mother a hug. The blonde could tell how tired he was but it honestly didn't surprise her. The mornings after spending all night with Callie in the bathroom with a stomach bug left him the same way. Why should this time be any different.

"Brandon! Guess what we are going to the statute of liberty today! You should come with us. It would be some much fun." Brandon couldn't help but smile at the excitement radiating off of Jude as he pulled him into the hotel suite. He knew his little bother missed the two of them terribly when they left for school last year. It was very apparent during summer break when he didn't want to do anything with out them.

"I would love to buddy but with Callie sick and all I think I'm going to have to skip out. Next time we are all in New York I promise Cal and I will take you to see it. Just the three of us." Brandon smiled sadly at him and ruffled his head before making it over to his other mother.

"Hey mama." He hugged her just like he had hugged Stef. Lena as well could tell the boy got no sleep last night.

"Hey Brandon. Callie up all night?" He pulled away from the hug and took a seat on the sofa in the common area of the suite. He had to say he was jealous of the room but, then again they had five people in theirs compared to the two in his room.

"On and off. She has some really bad flu. Being in a hotel room is really uncomfortable and I know we said we were going to turn this into an entire vacation but I think I'm going to take her home. She needs to visit the doctor any way and you know how she gets with doctors. Taking her to one here wouldn't go over very well with her."

Stef crossed the room and brushed the hair out of his eyes to get a better look at him. She could always tell when one of her babies wasn't taking care of themselves. Granted he looked tired but not tired enough not to go home. She knew taking Callie home would be a lot easier on him anyway.

"Take a nap before you go please B. I know you didn't sleep last night but it would be much better if you slept for a bit first."

He sighed. He knew his mother was right but, how can he sleep when he knew that getting her home faster would be to her benefit. A few hours wouldn't hurt though right.

"Alright. We will swing over to say goodbye before we pack the car up. Umm four o'clock okay with you guys?" He got up and made his way to the door, taking a mental note it was now ten o'clock in the morning.

"We will be right here. Go, get some rest and drive your girl home." Stef said with a small smile on her face as she watched her son exit the room to go to his own.

When Brandon arrived back at his hotel room the first thing he notices is his girlfriend sprawled out on the bed with the covers thrown onto the floor. There is a snore coming from her sleeping form due to the clogged nose that Brandon thought was absolutely adorable. He went over to the bed and laid down next to her, only for Callie to turn and cling to him like a monkey a second later. That was defiantly in true Callie nature.

He brushed the hair from her face and pulled the covers over the two of them. Not even a second later, he was out.

At 3:30, Brandon's phone alarm rang through the room. Sleepily he reached out to turn it off before sitting up. In his sleep haze faded, he became aware that Callie was no longer in bed. In her place was a note on the other pillow. He picked it up to read it, knowing already that she was down the hall in the other hotel room visiting their family.

Brandon,

When you wake up, I'll be down the hall visiting moms since I noticed the packed bags and assuming we are going home today. Come and join us.

Love you

Brandon liked that they never signed the bottom of their notes. This was a common thing the two of them did. Whether one of them was getting up to make breakfast or went to work, a note was usually left on the other pillow. When they still lived at home, their siblings made fun of them for it mercilessly. Jesus and Jude always saying it was cheesy and girly while Mari was always more concerned over the waste of paper. Never bothered him though. It was something that was distinctly theirs and he liked that.

After going to the bathroom, he made is way down the hall again. Once at the door he knocked and waited until Jesus opened the door for him.

"Hey bro." His brother said as he initiated the bro handshake hug thing. "Come in. Cal is laying on the couch. She left you a note again didn't she?"

"Geez. Why do we get made fun of so much for that. I let the whole tattooing your three week old girlfriends name on your body die out." Brandon made his way into the room and over to the couch. Jesus just shook his head and left before he got into a fight he didn't want. Dealing with a Brandon that was worrying over a sick Callie was not something he wanted to do today.

Brandon walked over to the couch where Callie was peacefully passed out with her head in his moms lap. He smiled at the sight and under different circumstances he definitely would have taken a picture of the scene. Stef then looked up at her son who just entered the room.

"Hey. She feel asleep about ten minutes ago. I know you wanted to go soon but, why don't you get the car and everything loaded and I'll bring her down for you." Stef said as she continued to run her figures through Callie's hair. Brandon crouched down in front of the woman and felt the younger ones forehead, the still existent fever running high. Brandon let out a sigh.

"I'm not liking how high that fever is. I really need to get her home before this gets worse. I'll have Jesus bring her jacket and a blanket over. It's winter out there, I don't need the cold making her worse."

His mother hummed in reply while he stood and gathered his brother. Together they went over to the other hotel room where Jesus picked up the necessary items and left. Brandon called bellhop and velvet. Twenty minutes later found him gently placing his shivering girlfriend in the front seat of his Jeep. He said his goodbyes to his family and took off.

Half way through New Jersey, Callie was able to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Periodically, Brandon would glance over at her to make sure she was doing alright. It broke his heart to see her so sick and only getting worse. Thinking ahead he called her doctors on the Bluetooth and made her an appointment for the next morning. They told him to keep doing what he was doing meanwhile and try to break her fever. God forbid the fever reached 103 he was told to take her to the hospital. The statement only making the unease in his stomach feel worse.

It was about eight when the couple pulled into the parking garage of their apartment building. Brandon glanced over at Callie who was now in a fitful type sleep that didn't look comfortable one bit. Reaching a timid hand over, he shook her awake gently.

"Hey baby. We're home." Brandon said as he saw her eyes open slightly before closing again. "Come on, let's get you inside where it's warm."

The young man jumped out of the drivers side and went over to the passengers. Opening the door, he shook Callie awake again with a little more success this time. Still heavy with sleep, she relied on him to guide her into the elevator up to their floor. Once he had her upstairs, he brought her to bed and started the water kettle for some tea.

He stood in the doorway of their bed room, tea in hand, staring at the sick beauty in front of him. He always had faith things will work out for them in the end, especially when she doesn't. Today is no different. So he just smiles and takes care of his girl the best he can.

A week later Brandon's production was proven right. Everyday she felt a tiny bit better. By the third her fever broke and she was able to leave the bed for the couch. Day five, Brandon was finally able to keep something other than soup in Callie.

The morning of Callie's first day back to class, she woke up feeling great. As usual, Brandon was already in the shower and her cup of coffee was waiting on her nightstand for her. She stretched and got out of bed to get dressed. Brandon emerges from the bathroom when she is seated in her makeup counter doing her hair and makeup for the day.

Also as usual, he makes his way towards her to great her a good morning. "Morning babe. How you feeling?"

He places a kiss on her head and walks past her to get to his closet.

"Much better. Thanks to you. I told you, cuddles are the best medicine."

So secretly this was the reason I haven't really been updating my other stories as often. I had gotten such great feedback on my migraine Brandon chapter, I figure I would try my hand at writing some sic one shots. If you guys like this one I will do more. So let me know. ?


End file.
